


Second Chances

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> When the Blue Fairy turns August back to a real boy, he doesn’t turn back into a child. Now Emma is conflicted. Does she pursue her feelings for Neal or for August?<br/>-<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 1009<br/>-<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for <b>onceuponaland</b> Challenge 21 of Round 5<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Title:** Second Chances  
 **Summary:** When the Blue Fairy turns August back to a real boy, he doesn’t turn back into a child. Now Emma is conflicted. Does she pursue her feelings for Neal or for August?  
 **Rating:**  
 **Word Count:** 1009  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[**onceuponaland**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/) Challenge 21

 

 **Second Chances**  
When the Blue Fairy’s magick cleared, August lay in his father’s arms. He gasped and opened his eyes.

“My boy?” Marco looked worried. He didn’t know what affect the spell had on his son.

“It’s alright, Papa.” August said. August pointed at Tamara then turned to look at Emma. “It’s her. She is the one that tried to kill me.”

David pulled his gun and held it on Tamara as Emma went to cuff her.

Neal watched in horror as his fiancé was dragged off by his ex-lover. “August, man, you got it wrong. Tell them that you got it wrong.”

August was sitting up by this time. “I wish I did. I’ve met her before she killed someone called ‘the dragon’. He was from our land. He was going to give me a cure for turning into wood.”

“We will still cleanse magick from this land.” Tamara said. “We will wipe this town off the map.”

Emma swung her around. “What do you mean ‘we’?

“I’m not alone here.” Tamara said. “But by the time you find him it will be too late. Too late for you all.”

David looked at Emma. “Greg must be in on this. He is the only other stranger in town.”

“I’ll lock her up. You go see if you can find him.” Emma said to David.

“Emma, be careful.” August said. “She has a Taser.”

Emma searched her and found it. She turned it on for a second. “Handy. I may have to use this on you.”

“Emma, what are you doing? Neal asked. “She is my fiancée. You don’t know her like I do.”

“Apparently, you don’t know her like you think you do either.” Emma dragged Tamara along.

Snow helped Marco get August on his feet.

The Blue Fairy smiled. “If you need anything just let me know.”

“Thank you for helping my boy.” Marco said.

“August, this is your second chance don’t waste it.” The Blue Fairy said.

August looked towards the sheriff’s department. “I won’t. I will do better this time. I have more to lose.”

Neal looked at August and realized he was talking about Emma. A sudden wave of jealousy caught him by surprise. Here he was supposed to marry Tamara and he was jealous because August had some kind of relationship with Emma.

It took a few hours but Greg was finally found and put into the jail cell next to Tamara. They were holding hands and whispering when Neal came in.

“So it is true.” Neal said. “Did you ever love me?”

“No. You were just a means to an end.” Tamara said. “I love Greg and I always have.”

Emma came out of the office. “Coming to check on the prisoner?”

“Yeah but I see there is nothing to check on.” Neal said.

“Sorry.” Emma said. “I guess neither one of us will get ‘Tallahassee’.”

Neal looked at her. She wasn’t much different from the girl he left so many years ago. She really hadn’t changed as much as she wanted people to believe.

“Look, why don’t we go get something to eat.” Neal said.

“I have to wait for David. He is going to watch them while I take a dinner break.”

“Sure.” Neal said.

“I can meet you at Granny’s in about twenty minutes.” Emma said.

“Sounds great.” Neal smiled and left her there.

Emma watched him go. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t have feelings for Neal. He was the father of her son. But things were complicated.

When Emma watched August die she had to make peace with her feelings for him. She had feelings for August. Now that he was a human again, she would have to make a choice.

Should she chose August who has been a friend to her and so much more of the last few months? Or does she choose the father of her child? It was an abundance of possibilities to a woman who usually had none.

David came to give her a break and she went to the diner to meet Neal. When she walked in, Henry was sitting at a booth with August and Neal and they were talking about something.

“Hey! This is a surprise.” Emma said as she stood next to the table.

“We were just talking about some stuff.” Henry said.

“What kind of stuff?” Emma asked as she slid in beside him.

“We were talking about which one of them is going to ask you out.” Henry said.

Emma frowned and looked at all three men sitting at the table. “I really don’t think that is something they should be talking about with an eleven year old.”

“I was just seeing who had the better offer.” Henry said.

“I don’t think you get to say, Buddy. Your mom is the one that has to choose.” Neal said.

“Five minutes ago you were engaged and you were a giant puppet.” Emma said. “A date is that last thing I want to think about at this moment.”

“We could always submit a proposal in writing.” August said.

“I have a better idea. I think I will just take Henry out for a date.” She really needed to think about it before she went out on any dates with either of them. She had to wonder if either choice was going to make her happy. What if she made a choice would it be what was best for Henry and if it wasn’t would she be able to live with it.

For tonight she decided she wouldn’t make a choice. She had dinner with all three of them. In the morning she will see things more clear and her choice would be the one that is right for her and right for Henry.

In the meantime, those two didn’t make things easy. Neal had those dimples that she loved. August was all funny and stubbled. It was going to be a difficult decision but she knew that it would be a second chance for them all.


End file.
